


Poison

by KimchiAndPasta



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is unsure, M/M, Married Sex, Thor is very sure, love making, talks of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Thor is king and Loki is his beloved husband. Thor wants an heir with Loki but Loki, on the other hand, is uneasy about the idea.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.

Thor rolled his hips as he thrust into his beloved, Loki. The mewling and the panting were music to his ears. Loki always got riled up during their love making. When he arched his back to press against Thor. How he always opened himself wider so Thor could go in deeper.But Thor's favorite thing about their love making was how Loki always begged to be kissed. Thor always complied. He loved kissing his Jotunn husband. He loved showing Loki how much he loved him. He gave one final thrust before he finally spilled inside of Loki. He pulled out and fell on the bed next to Loki, holding his husband close. This was Loki's favorite part after the love making. Being close to his King.

"The first time I saw you, I couldn't believe Jotunn women were so nice." Thor said.

Loki raised his eyebrow at Thor. Thor had a heart of gold but he didn't always think things through. Loki accepted this.

"There's no such thing as Jotunn women. We don't even have the word." Loki said.  
"But how do you...?" Thor began to ask.  
"Take a guess."  
“It seems wonderful. It’s a heir duty to assure offspring to…”  
"You're not being serious."  
"Why not?"  
"I am Jotunn."

Thor was silent and Loki said nothing more. Loki was uncomfortable about giving Thor a child. It's not that he didn't love Thor. It was difficult enough to be a Jotunn and to live in Asgard with his beloved Asgardian but to have a half Asgardian, half Jotunn child? It was hard enough for Loki to be a runt but to be a runt and produce a half breed? Loki would love his child too much to put him or her through that kind of pain. And he didn't want to burden Thor. Of course, Loki wanted to have a child with Thor. He loves Thor but the burdens and hardships would be too much for his child and love. He bit his lip. Their child will never belong anywhere. The Jotunns wouldn't take to the child. Loki knew that. He knew from experience but what of Asgard? How would their child fare in the realm Eternal?

“So? We could produce a child who will cry snowflakes.” Thor said, interrupting Loki's thoughts.  
"What?" Loki was caught off guard.  
"I do not care if our child will be half Jotunn. I want to have a child with you. I love you, Loki."  
"But what if it is blue?"  
"Then he or she will be a wonderful gem to the nine realms."  
"What if it cannot lift Mjolnir?"  
"They'll be an amazing warrior regardless."  
"Our child won't be the next king or queen."  
"Yes he or she will. The child is mine and you're my queen, remember?"  
"Do you truly want this? What if it is a mistake or burden?"  
"My love for you and our child is anything but that. Let's start our family, love."

Loki's heart dropped. Thor truly did not care what their child would be like.

"Okay." Loki whispered.  
"What?" Thor gasped.  
"I said okay. Let's have a child."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
